Re-Encuentro
by Wiccanian
Summary: Alucard desea re-encontrarse con su ama. Pero las almas nunca re encarnan en el mismo cuerpo, ni mucho menos en la misma geografía, el conde bien sabe que buscando a Elisabetta termino encontrando a Mina y mucho mas sabe que buscando a Mina encontró a Integra...
1. Capítulo 1 Escándalos Gratis

Este Fic fue escrito con la intención de un cambio contextual en los personajes, buscando agregar misticismo hasta en los ámbitos mas comunes, se los baja de tanto poder adquisitivo, entre otros aspectos, y se los pone entre los 'mortales'.

 **RE-ENCUENTRO**

 **1**

 **Escandalos gratis**

Allá por latino américa, en Argentina, región de la llanura platense, una de sus provincias mas particulares Entre Ríos por sus habitantes tan variados, conocida su capital por ser un 'pueblo grande', realmente es uno de esos lugares donde hay mucha tranquilidad aunque tenga sus matices socio económicos, la frase mas conocida por el lugar era 'Parana es un pañuelo' realmente en aquel gran pueblo se conocían todos, siempre uno sabia algo de alguien, los cantantes, los artistas, sus escándalos, las personas de dinero o de asuntos turbios.

en este caso se podía vislumbrar en la tarde de verano una joven corriendo en la pista de atletismo de uno de los tantos parques de allí en Parana, se la ve de ropas holgadas, se la ve concentrada, ella no llama mucho la atención, tapa su cuerpo atrás de esos remerones, pero quien la observa detenidamente sabe que se trata de una joven con un cuerpo robusto y de curvas pronunciadas, con una cara muy seria y sus ojos cafes bien abiertos, trerminado el tiempo de correr ella opta por volver a su departamento donde al llegar se desviste para tomar una ducha y piensa en lo que hara esa noche, terminado el bano toma su celular con el plan de contactar a sus amigos, comienza por llamarlo a Cristian quien responde casi enseguida:

-Que onda?-responde su amigo

-yo necesito urgentemente salir esta noche querido nose vos a que hora salis de trabajar- responde ella con aire sobrador en modo de broma

-ha si?! Bueno querida esta noche le mandamos avisale a la lore que seguro se prende- contesta tajante

\- listooo ¡- responde ella simpatica.

mientras toma sus mates con menta vestida con solo un short pequeño y una remera corta avisa a su amiga Lorena que responde afirmativamente al respecto, terminado el arreglo y ya siendo de noche recibe la llamada de sus padres para ir al cine y comer algo con sus hermanos, definitivamente tendría una noche de mucha sociedad, por lo que opta por ponerse unos jeans ajustados tiro alto color negro y una musculosa corta color marfil, se maquilla delineando sus ojos color cafe ligeramente rasgados de negro, su boca de labios llenos de color coral sin brillo para no llamar mucho la atención y opta por nada de base ella no necesita uniformar su piel, mientras que su cabello lo toma con unos broches dejándolo suelto en su mayoría.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•- •-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

En otro lado de la ciudad se puede observar unos autos de alta gama llegando a las puertas del Maran Sweet and Towers, uno un mercedes negro y el otro un mercedes blanco, del blanco bajan 4 hombres vestidos de negro y el negro bajan tres hombres, entre ellos se puede observar aquel individuo de pelo largo acompañado de una tenue barba que remarca su cara tan particularmente palida y de facciones que delatan un hombre muy refinado, camina con aire muy alto e imponente, de un porte perdido ya para estas épocas.

Dentro del hall del hotel se los ve en ronda:

-sr listo para recibir mas instrucciones- dice uno de los jóvenes de traje con una rectitud natural mientras que su interlocutor lo mira con desinteres y pensativo en otros asuntos:

-ninguna instruccion a seguir por ahora pero necesito que Renzo y Mikeah me acompanen esta noche, los espero en mi habitación en 30 para recibr ordenes- se despide de ellos dejándolos que se terminen de organizar, llega a su habitación, donde se puede observar un gran ventanal que mira al rio y la costanera, los papeles están sobre el escritorio que tiene al costado mirando a la pared que se encuentra forrada en espejos, la cama es todo un lujo tamaño King con sabanas rojas y detalles negros, el baño tiene un trabajo de baldosas en gris dándole un aire sofiticado sosteniendo en lo alto al jakuzzi y una lluvia en el medio del mismo todo se ve muy lujoso pero lo que corona el espacio neutro de la habitación es una gran 'caja negra' que dice 'el ave e Hermes es mi nombre, devoro mis alas' se dispone a dejar sus ropas en la cama y toma un baño de muy mala gana en aquel jacuzzi mientras piensa que hara esa noche para reconocer el terreno:

~quizas deba recorrer esta noche, todos sabemos que es lo que pasa cuando el péndulo de Elb funciona en el mapa, señalo explícitamente a Argentina… este país tan joven…. esta ciudad tan… mediocre~ repentinamente quitándolo de sus acotaciones mentales al respecto suena la puerta, se envuelve en la bata y atiende encontrándose a sus compañeros de viaje bañados y de traje aun, los hace pasar y les indica para que tomen asiento:

-esta noche vamos a salir en busca de comprender el movimiento nocturno en este pueblo-ciudad o lo que sea que fuere, quiero terminar con estor rapido…. Elb es todo un dolor de cabeza cuando trata de proteger a su país-

sus dos jóvenes interlocutores lo miran extrañados:

-eso significa que saldremos a los clubes nocturnos de este lugar para ver que encontremos?- pregunta Mikea extrañado por la orden de su superior

-exactamente – responde su mayor- Elb menciono que el objetivo es joven, hiperactivo y de comportamiento cahotico, nada mejor que la noche, las mujeres, las drogas, es todo eso en lugares como estos-.

-en ese caso apunto que quiero ir al bar que se encuentra el calle Guemez-interrumpe Renzo -por el puerto de la ciudad, para poder observar el comportamiento de las personas que tienen un buen acceso económico, de ahí iremos bajando de categoría ende valla pasando el tiempo y no encontremos nada- a lo que responde contento su mayor

-entonces perfecto, ustedes son dos jóvenes vístanse de manera adecuada pero no para llamar mucho la atención, yo intentare ir por el mismo camino que ustedes, supuesta mente hay que pasar desapercibidos- una hora después se puede observar a los tres en el hall del hotel, su objetivo de pasar desapercibidos viene complicado, las mucamas de ordenanzas tienen que esforzarse por no verlos mucho, Mikea es un joven de cuerpo robusto ario, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio lo dejan totalmente encantador a las mujeres acentuado por la vestimenta de una chomba negra, con detalles azules, un reloj de malla plateada, el revolver escondido en el tobillo, debajo de los jeans, y los mocasines color marrones obscuros, clásicos. En el hall se encuentra Rnezo y su mayor, Renzo con su cuerpo mas alto, sin quitar el entrenamiento que se le atribuye, consiste en un joven de piel blanca y un cabello marron clásico acompañado con los ojos color avellanas, luciendo un jean negro junto a una chomba de color oxido la cual acomoda para que no se note el pequeño revolver que esconde en su cinturón, definitivamente de Renzo lo que mas le agrada a las mujeres a pesar de su cuerpo tan trabajado es la carisma que despide, tiene una sonrisa que expresa siempre mucha comodidad; a su lado se encuentra su jefe este hombre que se ve de 35 pero su señorial manera de sentarse y su aire tan maduro dejan una esencia en discordia total a semejante cuerpo joven con actitudes que parecen del siglo pasado resultando una suerte de caballero atrapado en el tiempo contrastando con su vestimenta esa noche había optado por vestirse de pantalón estilo chupin azul con una camisa blanca estampada de flores azules, demasiado atrevido para el pero nada raro para la zona.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•- •-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

La noche explotaba ese viernes, todos estaban encendidos, todos tenían una sonrisa y Pilar era una de esas personas, contenta con sus amigos esa noche estaba dispuesta a pasarla bien, esa noche le tocaba elegir a Cristian quien sin dudarlo pido ir a Cosmopolitan que es famoso en el grupo por los buenos tragos que se hacen allí, así transcurrió la noche y Pilar después de tanto tiempo sin descuidarse entre charlas había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había tomado mientras la música sonaba ella siempre bailo muy bien, desde niña ella tenia un don nato para la danza, esa noche entre los ritmos del lugar ella se destacaba bailando, a las horas ya algo mareada y con necesidad de otro trago se dirige a la barra cuando un hombre la para y le pregunta:

-queres bailar conmigo?-

-no gracias responde ella-

-insisto-

-no- responde con una mirada fulminante, ella siempre fue conocida por tener un carácter complicado y prepotente, en ese momento por lo que se noto al hombre no le hizo gracia el rechazo y la tomo fuerte de la mano para ella comenzar a empujarlo y gritarle, en eso todo se comenzó a alborotar y Cristian comenzó a pelearse con un amigo de aquel tipo que se había entrometido para encubrirlo mientras Lorena comienza a pedir ayuda a gritos. A los segundos que todo eso sucede pilar comienza mirar fijamente al hombre que la estaba zamarreando y en el acto aparece otro hombre alto, moreno y bien parecido que golpea a este dejándolo nockeado al instante, el cae y ella pierde el conocimiento.

-Pilar por el amor de cristo!- grita Lorena su amiga mientras que Cristian la levanta, le ponen un vaso con hielo en la cabeza y ella recupera al instante el conocimiento dando patadas y puñetazos mientras entre los dos de sus amigos la calmaban, el staff de seguridad hace acto de parecencia allí y se lleva al insistente bailarín y su amigo tan defensor de lo indefendible, y con eso se reanudo tranquilamente la noche, a pilar se la llevaron sus amigos así y borracha como estaba a su casa, a su cama, mientras que en aquel momento Alucard decide salir al instante dejando a los jóvenes en el baile y toma el mercedes para seguirlos mientras Lorena conducía su pequeño autito con Cristian como co-piloto y Pilar descansando en el fondo, pasado un rato, llegan al departamento de Pilar y la dejan allí ya dentro del departamento ella se encuentra durmiendo mientras que este deja el auto en la esquina de la cuadra y camina hasta la puerta del departamento observando que ella vivía en la planta baja, se acerca a su departamento con la forma de esta materia negra de muchos ojos, ve a la fiera peleadora del club nocturno durmiendo, mientras entre sueños busca algo, el ve en la mesa un maso de cartas del tarot en su sobre, de manera extraña presiente que es eso lo que la joven busca, va hasta su habitación y se las alcanza y ve en ella esbozada una sonrisa al recibir las cartas entre sueños, ve alrededor de ella sahumerios y una lámpara de sal, la ve y se da cuenta que ella puede ser lo que Elb nombraba como un caso particular, observa una chica que definitivamente no es igual a las demás chicas de su edad, comenzó a notar entre sus cosas un grimorio, un tablero para trabajar con las cartas y hasta un candelabro de bamboo entre otras cosas del estilo. Prende un sahumerio, prende su lámpara, tapa su curvilíneo cuerpo semi desnudo vestido por un entero rosado con ositos que a Lorena, como fiel amiga y mujer materna que era, tanto trabajo le había costado ponerle y se marcha.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Burundanga Hembra

**2**

 **Burundanga Hembra**

Mientras tanto en la puerta del Cosmopolitan Alucard busca a sus compañeros que salen sonrientes del lugar

-encontraste lo que buscamos?- pregunta Mikea

le sonríe con sarcasmo y responde –acaso crees que yo me iría de allí si no hubiera encontrado algo?-

-yo creo que encontraste algo pero no te convence- le termina diciendo Renzo.

-muy bien Renzo eres un chico con mucha capacidad de deducción responde- mientras que queda en la cabeza de ambos chicos deducir si su jefe lo dijo de manera genuina o sarcástica, como el ochenta por ciento de cada respuesta a las preguntas de 'simples mortales' como mas de una vez lo habrán escuchado en el pasado a la hora de verlos dudar mientras disparaban contra los gohuls en las limpiezas programadas por sir Integra, en paz descanse.

-que solución es la que ves en sueños ama... te veo irte y sin embargo no me has dejado darte verdadero placer, darte verdadero amor, no has sido mas que una simple mortal al fin y al cabo-

-veo que vamos a encontrar la solución a nuestros problemas sirviente… vamos a encontrar la solución en el fin del mundo-

esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y partió de este plano dejando un cuerpo imposible de funcionar nuevamente dejando esperanzas en aquel Conde, su perro, su guardian, su amante.

con el tiempo apareció Elb concretando sus dudas, hoy por hoy adjuntado a la organización, encontrado en la puerta de la mansión diciendo que tenia noticias para el Conde diciendo –el ave de Hermes es tu nombre, devoras tus alas, mientras ella te observa para el re-encuentro-. Inmediatamente este con pinta de loco, con pinta de shaman, con pinta de convivir en un delirio constante fue acogido por hellsing con la oportunidad de seguir con estos estudios que mas de una vez lo dejaban en medio de una experiencia religiosa, balbuceando verdades e incógnitas que hasta para el propio nosferatu eran totalmente reveladoras, Elb era todo un logro dentro de la humanidad una luz mas para este no-hombre con el corazón roto y de caprichos sanguíneos.

La semana comienza y Pilar sigue yendo a realizar sus actividades de verano: los lunes, martes y jueves por la tarde-noche entrenaba gimnasia mientras que el tiempo restante se lo dedicaba al estudio, y no ella no era una joven normal, su caminar no era como el de una joven cualquiera su vida entera no era la de una joven normal. Ella era particular tanto para bien o para mal, no encajaba en los grupos humanos tan fácilmente, no tenia muchas amigas ni muchos amigos, no miraba igual que el común a las personas que la rodeaban, no vivía de la misma forma, ella quizás hasta era totalmente al revés de los demás seres mientras que el la observaba totalmente expectante de cualquier atisbo de particularidad extrasensorial de ser ese 'caso' que tanto nombraba Elb, el mientras la veía bailar sola en su casa al son de la voz tan sedosa de Prince, ella no era una chica como lo era Integra, este pobre tipo buscaba en ella alguna llamada de atención alguna cosa en particular pero solo veía vigorosidad solo veía una lucha constante, veía dolor incomparable detrás de su danza, de su risa o de su mirada sufriente en cada paso algunos días, pasaron las semanas y el comenzó a dudar se perdió en el hecho de pensar como o quehacer al respecto de este 'caso particular', pidió un avión privado, pidió todas las protecciones habidas y por haber, con eso encomendó la presencia urgente de Elb en el hotel y así, una vez llegado, este se encontró la pared de la habitación de Alucard con las fotos de ella y su simbología escrita sobre las mismas, este no emitió palabra y se limito a mirar las fotos de sus pertenencias

-acaso ella percibe si vas a su casa? Puede notar algún tipo de cambio del aura allí?- pregunta inexpresivo

-nose, ella es como un animal herido, esta alerta, y su cabeza es simplemente un pantano…se ve que cualquier cosa o persona puede hundirse allí-responde Alucard sin dudar

-entonces necesitas que ella te vea, necesitamos un momento en el que se la vea en peligro- sentencia e Elb al notar el desconcierto en su jefe

-el jueves en la noche ella me vera entonces- resuelve.

Jueves en la mañana:

solo se escucha por la mañana la respiración agitada de Pilar por toda la casa al despertar bruscamente de ese sueño tan real resultando agitada.

'algo va a pasar hoy, pero nose que va a ser no entiendo que es o como' se levanta, y simplemente sigue con su día normal. El día pasa y su cabeza carbura, y decide que para ir a gimnasia ese dia lleva un cuchillo dada la situación.

La calase transcurre normal, se despide de sus compañeros y emprende el camino a su departamento a las 10 de la noche, cuando corriendo detrás de ella es interceptada por dos hombres, uno alto, flaco y el otro mas bajo,de carnes mas constituidas que el anterior, aunque ninguno reconocible debido a que usaban pasamontañas.

-ustedes los Justicialistas se creen que pueden seguir siendo dueños de la ciudad cuando no dan ni pena, son todos ustedes unos negros de mierda- dice uno de ellos mientras el otro le apunta a ella con una pistola

-tu viejo va a tener que recapacitar si le quiere cortar los biberes al sr Vazques- agrega el otro mientras le apunta a pilar en la pierna

-pegame un tiro maricón y yo te voy a ir a buscar, sola... porque yo te puedo encontrar !- grita pilar totalmente enfurecida.

se mueve y toma su cuchillo que estaba en la manga con lo que se corta la mano

-tengo sida, asique ahora vamos todos juntos a tener sida hijos de puta- dice en voz alta mientras corre hacia ellos totalmente enajenada y con una sonrisa macabra, comienza a reir, pero al instante se escuchan dos disparos y estos caen al suelo dejando a pilar con el cuchillo ensangrentado, su mano herida, y su cara totalmente en blanco. Pasa un minuto y centra la mirada, se encuentra con un hombre mas sobre estos chupándose los dedos sucios en sangre y la mira mostrándole los colmillos.

-esto es lo que iba a pasar esta noche por el amor de dios!- exclama pilar totalmente sorprendida, y con esa sonrisa tan enferma en su cara grita –gracias!- tira el cuchillo, chorrea la sangre y se hecha a correr cantando

–You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run!- cual desquiciada entre saltos y zancadas con los brazos a los lados festejando en una plena expresion de euforia y como si la cordura en su cuerpo ya no existiera

\- Se siente la mano fría y se pregunta si alguna vez ver el sol ! ... AUUU Cierras los ojos y esperar que esto es sólo la imaginación ! -. -.

Su correr es frenético, salta y canta, esta fuera de si mientras el nosferatus tan bien parecido que ella dejo detrás junta el cuchillo y sin darse cuenta entre tanto escándalo discierne el olor de ella en el ambiente, esa mezcla de hormonas, sudor limpio, parecía como si hubiera sido un animal salvaje quien había dejado ese cuchillo sucio provocando su corazón se desbocara, el pelo de la nuca se le eriza, mientras que su boca involuntariamente corrían los hilillos de baba y se da cuenta.

~su olor es como el de ella~ procede a lamberlo, la sangre se impregna en su lengua, y se marea, se apoya contra la pared con una mano mientras con la otra se masajea el entrecejo para aclararse la vista nublada, y nota que tiene una erección, afina el oído y escucha a lo lejos

-thiller ! noche de terror ! -

!-

ella era ese algo especial que decía Elb pero no era Integra, no era alguien virgen, pero su sangre derrochaba lujuria, vigorosidad, pelea, y por sobre todo femineidad, ella en aquel momento corriendo por la calle como una desquiciada arrasaba como un tsunami con una ciudad mientras que Alucard trataba de resolver a quien recordaba en aquel momento, con ese olor, con esa sangre, con esos gritos y cantos frenéticos, pero sus piernas responden solas y el ya se encuentra siguiendo el rastro de ella hasta su departamento, el tampoco estaba pensando, el solo respondió al efecto de aquella sangre sucia, pero cual narcótico atrayente.

Llega a la puerta de ella, de deforma en miles de ojos, desliza uno de esos tantos por la parte baja de la puerta y la ve bailando desnuda, transpirada y con su mano herida decorando con sangre su cuerpo, mientras sonaba Michael la ve entre paso y paso yendo al baño allí abre la ducha y se tira debajo, dejando que el agua la limpie de su locura, entonces se relaja y comienza a lavar su pelo como si fuera una ducha normal.

-es ella- anuncia al entrar en la habitación de Elb atravesando la puerta

-quien?- pregunta Elb de manera tramposa y con una sonrisa que no encajaba en su cara,

\- es alguien que nos puede ayudar-responde Alucard con mala cara.

-claro, alguien que nos puede ayudar- aclara Elb con esa sonrisa, repentinamente cambia la mirada en sus ojos, su sonrisa se borra y lo mira fijamente

-es solo alguien que nos puede ayudar?-pregunta angustiado.

-me trae recuerdos su sangre pero seriamente se que nos puede ayudar, todo sea por contactarnos con integra desde el mas allá para traerla devuelta-menciono en tono recto

-solo recuerdos? No te afecta de alguna manera?-pregunta en tono inquisidor y con una mirada juzgadora, Alucard comenzó a recordar el momento en el que vio sus pantalones y aquella incomodidad tiesa entre su comprender y aquel deseo involuntario que lo arrastraba, a través de su mareo y visión borrosa, desvió la mirada de la cara de Elb y dio media vuelta rápidamente atravesando la pared sin decir una palabra, llego a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, mientras se desprendía la camisa y preparaba con mala cara el agua de su bañera no pasaba un minuto sin que repasara el momento en el que veía su cara, sus expresiones, su manera tan enferma de actuar, sin asco hablar de su sangre como si fuera lo peor que le paso al mundo, ella era un caso imposible.

~no puedo oler mal si voy a devolverle el cuchillo y pedirle me ayude con Integra, no puedo arriesgarme a algún problema con la ropa, pero definitivamente extraño mi obscura habitación en la mansión, extraño a Integra…~ mientras con mucho trabajo el frotaba la esponja en su cuerpo para limpiarlo, al salir de la bañera y pasar a un lado de la mesa junto al cuchillo vio un poco de su sangre seca pegada al mango, y arrastrado por una tensión que pareciera ser el símil a estar entre la espada y la pared rasco un poco de aquella sangre y pego esas escamas a su lengua y como si fuera una pastilla de éxtasis, o un cartón de ácido, se tiro en su ataúd a entregarse a aquel efecto tan particular.

Dolor, decesperacion, premonición, ansiedad, jugo de arándanos, dulce, muy dulce, amor, vigorosidad, lujuria incomparable, olor a azahares, correr en un monte, besos húmedos y candentes. Esa sangre tenia una llave para que Alucard pudiera sentir cosas que nunca creyó volver a sentir, desataba sus tiempos cuando estaba vivo, cuando era niño, cuando era adolescente, el mismo dolor que el sentía dentro suyo cuando era violado estaba en aquella sangre, pero al instante se sentía precioso, sentía cálido el cuerpo y su pecho desbocado en respiraciones profundas, seguridad, de haberle pedido quien fuera en ese momento cualquier cosa el hubiera cumplido de buena gana, tantas sensaciones no le daban lugar al vampiro para cuidar su derrochante ego. Se levanta con una mancha blancuzca y espesa en los pantalones y no precisamente de orina junto a sus ojos llenos de lagrimas rojas.

~esta niña puede ayudarme definitivamente~ y su celular da la alarma de ser las 6:22 AM, es hora de dormir para el.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
